Lost
by Pikman14
Summary: When a boy scout and his friend decide to venture off into the woods with their Pokémon, they get lost, and must get out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fanfiction experiment, and I would like to know if you want me to continue. Please tell me if you like it in the reviews section. I thought I should try a third person story. By the way, please excuse any typos. The title of this is…**

**Lost**

**Chapter One**

Andrew Connley trudged down the sidewalk, snow obscuring his vision; due to it sticking to his ever-clean glasses. Andrew's wool jacket was wrapped tightly around him, and a small bulge in the hood indicated his Pokemon.

Andrew was a part of a Boy Scout troop, and though not many other boys were accompanied by Pokémon, Andrew's Paras was almost always present. This certain day, his group was scheduled to go Geocaching, whatever the weather.

Behind him, Andrew's friend Christopher was trekking through the cold as well, complaining loudly to his Ivysaur.

"I don't see why we have to be out in this crappy weather," he said to his Pokémon, who merely shook snow off its head in response.

Andrew groaned silently, and pulled his Paras from the jacket's hood. Other than the fact that she was shivering, she was fine.

"You look cold. Do you wanna go into your Pokeball?" Andrew asked his orange bug. Paras seemed to think for a moment, then in response to its trainers question, it jumped up down on his hand. Soon, the Pokémon was in its Pokeball again.

Andrew wished that he could withdraw into a warm comfy sphere at the click of a button. That just seemed to make his colder, and he wrapped his jacket around him tighter, while all the while the freezing temperature cut deep into his skin. _I wish I had a warmer jacket._ He thought to himself. _At least I don't have to wear my stupid uniform._

"Were here!" came a voice somewhere near the front of the group. Andrew raised his head to see where they were, as he had been looking down the whole time. Snow was all he could see, and he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his coat. All that seemed to do to them was to make them smeary. Usually, they were spotless. For the time being, he slipped them into his pocket. Everything was still hard to see, but at least snow couldn't stick to his eyes.

"Hey," Christopher whispered into Andrew's ear, "We should go into that forest while the scoutmaster's talking. No one would notice."

"Your dad would though; right?" Andrew said in a hushed tone.

"His car couldn't make it through the snow, remember? I had to get a ride with Robby."

"Ah." Andrew said. However much he liked exploring, he hated getting lost, and he told Christopher.

"Come on. No one would notice! Come on, I have a compass and my GPS. What could happen?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Hopefully it didn't suck. Don't you just hate it when people say what could happen? It's like they're TELLING you that something will happen. And in this, who gives a crap about Pokémon trainers who are Geocaching? No one. I won't give the next chapter away, but let me tell you. They won't be Geocaching.**

**Note: I was actually Geocaching in the snow about a week ago, and something inspired me to do a Fanfic about it. I don't know why/**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later – **

**Okay, well I guess it hasn't been THAT long since I've updated this, but oh well. Now I know that this isn't a new chapter or anything, but I wanted to better explain how Andrew got his Paras. Also, I've decided to capitalize the names of Pokémon. I will try to upload a new chapter later today, but for now, here's the updated chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on. No one would notice! Come on, I have a compass and my GPS. What could happen?" said Christopher.

Andrew looked at his friend hopefully, searching Christopher's pink face (for it was still snowing) for a sign of a joke, though knowing Christopher and his get-up-and-go personality, he knew Christopher was being serious.

"Come on, Andrew. I know you're a wimp, but seriously."

Andrew's face grew hot. Snow may have melted off of it.

"Well, if you're too wimpy to come with me," Christopher said, "I'm going. I want to try to find a Weedle. Imagine the look on Eileen's face when I come into class with a bug Pokémon, or-" his eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of it, "even a Beedrill!"

"What, to impress her? I thought you hated girls." Andrew said, wiping his running nose with his sleeve as the scoutmaster blabbered on at the front of the group.

Christopher looked at his friend, perplexed. "You think I want to IMPRESS her? No! To scare her! Eileen hates bugs."

"She hates you anyway." Andrew pointed out. "Remember when your Ivysaur wasn't evolved, and you made Bulbasaur use Poisonpowder on her? Remember that she had to go to the hospital? Yeah. That's why she already hates you."

"Hmm." Said Christopher. "I thought that was for the time that I tripped her after she won the swimming competition last summer. She fell straight back into the water. Luckily, I got far enough away so she didn't kill me."

"And you wonder why you're grounded." Replied Andrew. "I mean, I know you can't get out of the house because of the time that you snuck out of your house in the middle of the night to go to the drug store, but can't you at least, _for _once, act normal?"

"Dude, I told you; I had a craving for those little mini donuts, remember? The only reason I was caught was because Joey called me to tell me about his friggin' Rattata. He's insane, I'm telling you." Christopher twirled his finger around his ear to represent insanity, then snorted.

Suddenly, the Pokéball within Andrew's jacket pocket jerked. He retrieved it, and pressed the button. Paras popped out onto its trainer's shoulder.

"What wrong, Perry?" Andrew asked the Pokémon. Perry was her name. Andrew had met her 2 years ago, on a trip to his uncle's cabin. Only three days before he went on vacation with his family had Christopher received a Bulbasaur in the mail from his grandfather, and Andrew became very jealous. Oh, you're not OLD enough to have a Pokémon, his parents had told him countless times when he'd begged them for a partner of his own. His family had only had a few fish, and those were the only pets we'd ever had. For good reason, too; they didn't survive the first week. Andrew really wanted to bring back some kick-ass Pokémon to show off to Chris to show him that he had EARNED it, not received it, and to prove to his parents that he was just as good at handling Pokémon as Chris. A Nidoking was what he had in mind, they were very powerful and he had herd at school that they were very popular. Andrew had gone without telling his parents, as they might WORRY if he went looking for a Nidoking. Psh. Adults. It's not like he would get into any trouble, right? Andrew then left to go into the woods behind the cabin, certain he could find something awesome. As he got deeper and deeper into the woods, it started to get dark (as it was about 9:00; summer days are long). The branches and leaves from the oak trees crunched under his feet. He didn't know if they were his or not. By this point, Andrew hadn't seen a thing, and was about to go back to his cabin. The sun was sinking over the horizon, and Andrew's parents would get worried. Sighing in disappointment, the Pokémon-less kid turned around and started to walk back to civilization. He stopped for a moment, and looked to his right. A shred of something orange pulled out of sight; with no idea what it was and having another task at hand, Andrew gave it no heed and continued his search. The cold wind began to swirl around Andrew, and he shivered. All he had on was a t-shirt and shorts. The breath that escaped his mouth became visible, and his whole body grew very cold. In the darkness, it was hard to tell where the way he had was. Andrew staggered over to the nearest tree, (as his feet were numb) and started to gather leaves and sticks to make a shelter. He would make his way home in the morning. Eventually, The tiny makeshift home was complete. A few large sticks surrounded the tree, with leaves and moss were piled on top them. He lay down and curled up inside it. It wasn't much, but it helped.

It was morning. Andrew opened his eyes, and got up. The bright light temporarily blinded him, and he shielded his face with his hand. Even though it was bright, it was still cold out. Andrew shuddered, thinking about how worried his family must be now. Then he realized, his back felt heavy. Andrew rotated his back, thinking there was just a kink in his spine of something. His back cracked, but the odd feeling was still there. Andrew craned his neck around to look at what the cause was, and cried out in surprise. A small, orange bug, the thing he must have seen the previous day, was clinging onto the back of the shirt with its small claws. As soon at it was found, the insect jumped off and dashed away. Andrew followed it; something was better than nothing at all. Even though it was relatively quick for something that size, it was hard to loose track of. The bright orange was a dead giveaway. Just as Andrew was staring to lose his breath, the orange bug lead him into a clearing, none other than the field his cabin was built in. Andrew gawked, first at the insect, then at the house. He picked it up (it didn't seem to mind, it looked cold), and walked around to the front of the house. Locked. Back door: locked. _They must be out looking for me, _Andrew thought to himself. So, he decided to wait for them to come back. Andrew sat down against the wood façade; his savior in his lap. After a few minutes of looking around, the small bug jumped up. "Wait, don't go!" Andrew pleaded, standing up. He was given a somewhat sarcastic glare (_Did it roll its eyes?_), and the orange bug jumped up onto the door handle, sticking its claws into the metal, somewhat rusted, lock. There was a _click_.

The door squeaked as it swung ajar, and warm air drifted lazily onto the two survivors. Silence. Andrew quietly tiptoed into the room where his sister slept, and, to his surprise, she was curled up in a sleeping bag; cuddling a Skitty plush. Andrew left silently, and slipped into his parents' room. As soon as he peeked his head in, the loud snoring of his father greeted him. They were both there, just as he left them. Andrew glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 8:32. Man, it was earlier than he thought. The summer months were bright!

Andrew snuck out of the bedroom and slumped onto the creaky red couch that he should've been sleeping on. Pulling the blankets over him, the bug that had saved him leapt from his arms and ran under the couch, promptly falling asleep. Andrew soon followed.

Andrew's mother was the 'first' one up. After waking up her husband and Andrew's sister, she went to make Andrew get up. When she approached the couch, she said, "Andrew, it's time to get up. Did you-AHHHH!" Andrew's father, Jeff, ran out of the bedroom in his nightclothes. "Whas wrong?" he stammered, rubbing his eyes.

The tiny insect had emerged from its hiding spot, and greeted Andrew's family with a slight wave of its claw. "HOW DID THIS GET IN?!" Andrew's mom yelled. She turned her gaze on Jeff. I _TOLD _you to double-check all the locks! And did you? NooOOoo." At this point, Andrew was awake. "Well, I guess it must have snuck in somehow. Can I keep it?" Andrew's mother was suspicious. Her son was never this peppy in the morning, but she was too irritated to interrogate him. "Just do whatever, I don't care. Just keep it out of my view." And THAT was how Andrew had acquired his Pokémon.

When he returned from his trip, Christopher immediately told Andrew that it was a Paras. Chris went far into detail about that species of Pokémon, and offered to pay him for it to use in a prank against Eileen. Andrew declined, and Christopher simply shrugged and started bragging about his Pokémon.

Coming out of his past, Andrew realized that Christopher was repeating his name.

"Yeah?" said Andrew.

"Okay. Just making sure you're alive. Well, if you're going or not, I'm gonna go find a Weedle. See ya."

And without another word, Christopher ran off into the woods in front of them, leaving deep footprints in the fallen snow. His Ivysaur followed, leaving different prints in the crystallized water.

Andrew looked reluctantly at Perry, who looked just as tiered. With regret weighing him down, he followed Christopher into the snowy forest, HE had his GPS and he didn't want the same thing that happened to him two years ago to happen to his friend. Stuffing Perry under his jacket, Andrew glanced at the front of the group. They were talking about coordinates. Andrew hustled away after his friend. Anyway, he could probably use a GPS to fin his way back without his Scoutmaster talking his ear off.

Probably.

**Is that enough detail and back story for you? I'm tiered. Bye.**

**(Next chapter to be soon!)**


End file.
